Luke Hemmings/Trivia
Luke used to play Club Penguin and was once banned for saying rude words.Instagram Post by @luke_is_a_penguin * Luke was obsessed with penguins. * Luke's favourite animal is a penguin. * Luke would rather a baby elephant over a baby Kangaroo. * According to his mom, he is the master at losing things. * He has a niece called Zoe. * Luke’s mom Liz is a math teacher. * Luke has a pet dog named Molly. * He had his lower lip pierced. * Luke said in a Ustream video that he wants to get a piercing on his eyebrow. * Luke is the most responsible, eats the most, gives the best hugs and according to Ashton, farts the most and gets nervous the most in the group. * He is the tallest member of the group. * Luke's height is 6"4. * Luke said he would date a fan about 2 years younger than he is. * Luke's perfect date would be going to the beach and Cold Rocks afterwards. * His favorite movies are 17 Again and Monsters Inc. * He has never seen Titanic * One of Luke’s favourite TV shows is How I Met Your Mother. * Luke’s and Calum’s favourite movie is Anchor Man. * His favorite ice cream flavor is Cookies & Cream. * His favorite food is pizza (according to him, it is the "best food ever") and his favorite pizza topping is pepperoni. * He loves hot chips and likes ham and cheese. * Luke eats the most food in the band and is always hungry * Luke won the 5SOS Pizza Hut ice-cream eating competition. He said he had "like 17 bowls". * He chooses pizza over doughnuts. * Luke says chocolates from fans taste better than stuff he buys himself. * If Luke were a chicken he’d want to be covered in Nando’s sauce. * Luke said he wants to book out a whole Nando’s and have dinner there with the boys and all of the 5SOS family. * Luke supports Cronulla Sharks in NRL. * Luke follows the Sydney Swans in AFL. * He plays soccer and is amazing at snowboarding * Luke used to be able to ride a skateboard. * He attended Norwest Christian College. * Luke is in extension maths and he "dominates" science according to Michael. * Luke started school early. * Luke is the only one in the band who finished school. * At a concert, Luke said, "Alright, this is a new song, it's called 'All I Need'. Yes, this song is about boobs." * Luke’s first YouTube video was uploaded on February 3, 2011. * The first time Luke has been over seas is when the boys went to London. * Luke gets the most nervous before a show. * He plays the guitar solo in "Out of My Limit". * His favorite song on the EP is "Beside You". * Luke’s favorite singer is Josh Ramsay. * His favorite Sleeping With Sirens song is Let’s Cheer to This. * Luke’s favorite songs from All Time Low’s Don’t Panic album are Somewhere In Neverland, Outlines and To Live and Let Go. * Luke once Instagrammed a photo of Ed Sheeran with the caption: idol(:Instagram Post by @luke_is_a_penguin * Luke and Calum both have matching singlets and they “accidentally” both wore them to band practice one day. * Luke likes to have "intimate sessions with Luke Hemmings" on twit cams. * Luke and Calum go to the gym. * Luke said him and Calum would probably die first if zombies came because Michael is the ultimate gamer and would know what to do. * Ashton said Luke would die first in a zombie apocalypse for sure. * Luke says he’s not much of a Facebooker. * He lost his iPhone in Melbourne after the tour, and all of the boys were teasing him about his old Nokia. * His favorite color is blue/aqua. * Luke’s favorite number is 7. * He likes neck tickles. * Luke takes the longest showers in the band, and tends to leave water everywhere, and Michael said it's like a tsunami. * Luke once said a fan chucked a plastic boob at him and he threw it back in the crowd, resulting in it getting ditched at his face. * Billboard branded Luke with the title of the heartthrob of 5SOS, saying: He's got the lip ring, the perfectly quiffed blonde hair, the disarming smile, the devastating blue eyes. He's got the most Twitter followers out of all the 5SOS lads (5.94 million) and hundreds of thousands (average516)of kesonhis Instagram photos. At this point, his HSP rating (Harry Styles Potential) is off the charts.Billboard - 10 Things You Need To Know About 5SOS. * He has a dog named Petunia References Category:Trivia